


My stage

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke dances like the world belongs to him but that is just part of it. He wants to reach the audience and make them feel no matter how far he needs to go.





	

Dance meant different things for different people, some limited themselves to the stage in theatres but for Sasuke the world was his stage and everyone else was his assistance. He used them to shine, he was the star. Not that he could not share the spotlight it was just that so few were so worthy of his effort or even his time. Call him spoiled, call him arrogant but he knew after a few minutes whether someone was worthy of him.

That did not mean he could not use them of course. It just showed how much better his talent was when he brought out something in others and made his light shine brighter. Sasuke left the club floor with a small smile. His opponent had given up halfway through and become a simple accessory. He was nothing like Naruto who did it for the rush and because of the love.

He did it because there was a feeling under his skin that he had to let loose. There were the right conditions to be met. There was no predicting him, there was only one him and there was no leading him on. It was about him and his pace, he led, he guided and he showed everyone the world with every movement of his body.

The method did not matter, everyone would watch and everyone would be moved it was simply what he was there to do. His shadow captured them all. He took them to the past at school, he made them think of old stages, old plays and stories but not the pale actors of old. There was just him.

He did not work so hard for nothing. He had his own goals, his own aims that were beyond what a school run by Danzo could provide.

Hell he was limited by such a school, dance was exposure, it was expression and telling of stories and the types of stories Danzo wanted to be told were so bland that he was not being used to his full extent. He had gone along with Naruto because he had seen the opportunity to learn and be exposed to more than the bland things Danzo wanted taught.

Underground was dangerous and even scorned but there was culture there. There was stories there, there were people there and with every dance he observed he learned. It was sad to say that he learned more about letting loose and emotional output in the clubs and the underground dance battles than he had learned from Danzo’s regime told him he had made the right choice.

It was fun in its own way of course but he hungered for more, to get better. Of course Naruto was not interested in that sort of thing. He liked his own way and wanted to show himself in everything that he had to do, for him to follow in someone’s footsteps and shadow and restrain himself was like killing Naruto and Sasuke found it hard that no one had actually seen that yet.

Sakura just wanted to lose herself in the music, she was perfect in Danzo’s estimation giving everyone what they wanted but she was best in partnered dancing no matter what the dance was. Sasuke and Naruto had been her partners a few times in their adventures underground and Sasuke could honestly say that Danzo’s nonsense was wasted on her. She liked the bland way but she could do anything she wanted to, he guessed it all came down to personal choice.

For him there was something he was aiming for. A height he was nowhere near. At least in his estimation but he was always hard on himself, especially when he did not have real challenges.

X

He was never alone even though it looked like it. No matter what he did he was accompanied by the memory of someone else. When he danced alone he had _him_ with him.

He had grown up watching his back. He had grown up doing his best to catch up and understand him. It was only obvious that after having caught up that he would find so many _lacking_. If they had a goal like Sasuke’s then they would be worthy enough to be called opponents. As they were they could only be props for him to shine.

Call him arrogant but they could never share a stage equally with him.

He did what he wanted when he wanted, when he shared he took over all of the audience. It was something he had worked hard to do. Years of watching his back had taught him what to do, what to look for and simply what to achieve.

To touch their hearts, touch their souls and always claim their shock. To do all that he had to test all his limits. He had to open his mind, he had to keep looking, keep experimenting, keep searching for new things. That was the answer Sasuke had found in order to keep his place. That Danzo did not understand that told him how much the man was unqualified to run the school and set training regimes.

New blood did not solve all the answers. People had to change, they had to change in order to stay fresh for the audience. Sasuke knew they could be fickle. It was why he pushed himself. Never mind what he did he caught them. It could be a dance as old as time, he was their guide to the story portrayed.

That was the honour and burden of being one of the best.

But it could get lonely, so the few people that could match him Sasuke was protective of. The few people that could keep up with him and could stimulate him were valuable. He had thought that he was mostly alone.

He was glad that he was not. But other than his friends and the rare gems they stumbled over… there never was enough of a challenge but sometimes Sasuke did not dance for a challenge. Sometimes he just wanted to burn away his troubles, take the spotlight, make it his own but instead of showing a story, sometimes he wanted to share himself.

X

“I’d buy you a drink but I don’t think you would drink it.” A voice laughed from his side. Sasuke startled, his gaze going from the dancefloor to the seat next to him that he had been certain was empty. People tended to keep a two-booth radius from him when they figured out exactly who he was. His eyes met a gaze just as dark as his own.

“I-Itachi!” He hissed as his mind whirled. “You’re back early? How did you find me?” Sasuke had been planning on tell Itachi about his recent hangouts when the man returned and not a moment before. He had been thinking about Itachi recently if only because of the ridiculous praise he received at school.

He knew he was good but he still had a long way to go before he could surpass Itachi. Itachi smiled before he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder. The black strands played over his silver turtleneck and he ignored Sasuke’s glare.

“Sasuke.” Itachi smiled. “You have a long way to go before you can hide anything from me in our home town.”

Which meant… “Who is your spy?” He questioned dryly. “Who did you bribe?”

“I’m just looking out for my precious…” Itachi ruffled his hair and Sasuke released an undignified squawk unwillingly. “Talented little brother, I see you’ve improved your flexibility I heard you have started doing some gymnasts moves in your routines.”

“Okay.” Sasuke said slowly. “Who is giving you your information?” He had wanted to shock the bastard with his moves. He had been waiting for Itachi to get home to do it in Itachi’s studio and see the look on his face, he had wanted to see the shock and the pride mixed together. the look Itachi always got when Sasuke surpassed his expectations and somebody had robbed him of that.

“Don’t worry about that.” Itachi chuckled. “Instead… what do you say we put on a show ourselves? No matter what they have seen…” He jerked his thumb to the dancefloor. “I’m sure they haven’t seen what we can put on together.”

He had been watching his back for so long, the reason he had started dancing was because he had always looked up to him. He had wanted to be just like Itachi, he had wanted to feel what Itachi felt and it had just ballooned from there. There were few people capable of giving him the happy feeling he got when dancing with someone worth it. And even though they were much older nothing beat the feeling of dancing with his big brother. Because of Itachi he never felt alone even if he was by himself. The stage was all his but Itachi made it warm. “If anyone faints from the shock… it’s your fault.” He laughed.


End file.
